PJO What the?
by Dr.Quack
Summary: Starts out as a 'harmless' game of Truth or Dare. Then, new siblings. Then, the Kraken, Lucifer and a griffin come out of nowhere. LEMONS HERE! Lots of fluff too! FLUFFY LEMONADE.
1. Truth or Dare

** PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter One:<br>Truth or Dare **

**If you are one of my readers and are anxious for more PJ's Hangover, give ideas! I need more or I will stop due to extreme wrieter's block! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some money, a house, some cars, food, clothes and NOT Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>I parried Annabeth's knife; and my master plan was unfolding. I grabbed her knife away from her, and threw it at the water.<p>

"Damn it ,Percy!" Annabeth yelled at me."Go get my knife," she instructed."Fine," I shrugged.  
><em><br>You won't expect THIS! _I thought.

I pulled her into the water, just below the knees; it was nice and warm. The beach today was really yelped in surprise.

"Percy! Gods, I hate it when you do that!" she shrieked. But the look on her face said: _I love it when you do that! _"Nah, you love it," I teased. She splashed at me, then I willed the splash to go back at her, 10x stronger.  
>"Ahh!" she yelped. She was soaked. She grabbed her knife underwater ,somehow. She held the knife to my throat. "Never do that again," she warned."Just watch me," I said.<p>

I grabbed her knife and plunged into the water.

* * *

><p>I lined up at the Dining Pavilion to offer some food in the fire to the gods.<br>I walked over to my table with Grover in my cabin table, munching down his broccoli, utensils and plate.

"Hey, Percy," he greeted, without looking up. "Hey, G-man," I replied. We both instinctively high-fived. Annabeth poked a small side of my back. "Oww! Wise Girl, don't do that! My Achille's Heel!" I yelped."Well, you shouldn't have trusted that piece of information with me, Seaweed Brain," she laughed.

* * *

><p>I was in the beach, walking alone along the coastline, when Annabeth tackled me.<p>

"Ahh!" I yelped in surprise."Haha, gotcha Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, with her face a few inches from mine.I sat up, then she leaned towards me. I thought we were about to kiss, then she stood up. "Hey! No fair!" I said. She was laughing too much when she realized we were kissing. She pulled my neck closer, and I pulled her waist closer, smashing our lips together.  
>We broke up and we were talking about Thalia and Nico having a thing for each other when Silena came over <strong>(AN Everything in Last Olympian happened, but Beckendorf and Silena didn't die. I like them) **and asked us; "You guys wanna play Truth or Dare?"  
>"Sure," me and Annabeth answered in unison.<p>

* * *

><p>We went over to my cabin and I saw Piper, Jason, Travis, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, <strong>(AN this story is a little AU)** Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse and Chris.  
>"Okay, rules," Silena announced. " if you don't answer or do the dare…." her voice wavered. "You have to strip, each piece of clothing at a time."Everybody started arguing.<br>"What the heck?" lots of people said."Let me out!" Clarisse yelped, but Silena locked the door."Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. Agreed?" Silena said. "Agreed." We all said.

* * *

><p>So far, I was shirtless and some of the girls were staring at me.<br>"Wow, Percy, you've got ABS!" Silena said.  
>Beckendorf shot her a glance.<br>"But.. not as much as Charlie!" Silena assured.

"Okay my turn," I announced."Travis, truth or dare?" "Dare." Travis answered. "I dare you to make-out with a random person besides Katie."  
>"Uhh.." Travis said, glancing at Katie. She nodded. "Sure, Perce!" "Okay, close your eyes and spin" I told him.<br>He did so and when he opened his eyes, he was looking straight at Thalia. "Oh great," Thalia rolled her eyes.  
>They stood in front of everyone and kissed for 10 seconds.<br>"Happy?" Travis sarcastically asked. I nodded, grinning. "My turn," Travis said. "Piper, truth or dare?"  
>"Dare." Piper replied. "I dare you to charmspeak Chiron into shaving his head." he dared.<br>Piper thought about it, then she took off her shirt, hugging herself from too much exposure. Everybody started to snicker when they saw Piper's Hannah Montana bra. "What are you wearing?" Jason asked.  
>"Just- nevermind. Jason, truth or dare?"<br>Jason looked at me. I could read his expression. It said; _Uh-oh, she's getting payback. _"Umm, truth." he answered.  
>"Okay, have you lost your virginity yet?" Piper curiously asked. Everybody leaned forward.<br>"No," he answered quickly. "Thalia, truth or dare?" "Dare" Thalia said.  
>"I dare you to go flying with me." he mockingly said. Thalia turned pale.<br>"Oh gods," she grumbled as she revealed her black sports bra. Then she smiled, as if she got an idea.  
>"Nico, truth or dare?" she asked."Dare" he answered."I dare you to lose your virginity with me tonight." Everybody was shocked."Sure," Nico replied excitedly.<br>And with that they, left. Silena even unlocked the door.  
>"Okaaay, so," Silena finally managed. "Who's next?" "Me," Annabeth answered. "Beckendorf," she looked at him. "Truth or Dare?" "Umm, truth." He replied, uneasily.<br>"Did you like anyone else before Silena? And if you did, was it a mortal, or a demigod?" "Yes, and it was Cameron Diaz." He answered.  
>Everybody stared at him. "What? She's a good actress," he told all of us. "My turn! Silena, Truth or Dare?" Beckendorf asked the love demigod.<br>"Umm, truth." "If I wasn't your boyfriend," he started. "Would you have a crush on Percy?"  
>Everbody <em>oohed.<em>  
>Silena suddenly took off her pants, reavealing her apple-green underwear.<br>Lots of people snickered. "I thought your favorite color was blue!" Clarisse yelled.  
>"I'll get you," Silena warned. "Anyway, Clarisse, truth or dare?" she asked."Dare" Clarisse answered.<br>"I dare you to get wet by toilet water the way Percy did to you on his first day here" she said, her eyes glinting with revenge."Fine, come here, Prissy." Clarisse ordered. All of us crowded in the bathroom. I was happy to do this but I didn't want to break my toilet, so…  
>There was a tug in my gut, then in a few seconds, the demigod was soaked with toilet water. Everybody started laughing."Grr, I'll get you," she warned. "Truth or Dare ,Prissy?" Clarisse asked in a harsh tone."Dare" I answered, clearly unafraid."I dare you to stay in your closet alone with Silena for 6 turns." she mockingly dared.<br>Crap.  
>She got me.<br>But I wasn't about to expose my blue underwear to every one. But then I asked;  
>"Can we both fully change ourselves first?" I asked.<br>Clarisse nodded.

Silena and I went in the closet. I was _so_ claustrophobic in there. Me and Silena bored our eyes into each other, then we started some chit-chat.  
>"How long 'till six rounds are over?" she asked me.<br>"Clarisse probably made everybody answer really, really, _really _slow." I answered.  
>Both of us started laughing, I didn't know why. Then both of us started to nod off. Then Silena eventually fell on me, snoring. I woke her up, then she said the strangest things I would imagine her say:<br>"Good morning, Charlie." she moaned. Then she kissed me.  
>Then just my luck Annabeth opened the door.<br>"Sorry, Percy. Clarisse threatened to cut off are- what are you doing?" she asked me, then Silena fell on her.  
>"Ow! Percy, what happened?" Annabeth demanded.<br>"You see," I explained. "Silena and I were nodding off, then she fell on me, snoring. The when I woke her up, she called me 'Charlie', greeted me good morning, and then kissed me." I told her.  
>Annabeth was studying my face, probably checking if I was lying.<br>"Good, you're telling the truth." she told me. Then I took off my shirt again, I was really sweaty. Then Silena woke up and took her pants off again too.  
>I looked at everyone, watching us. Then I announced.<br>"Grover, truth or dare?" I asked my favorite satyr. "Dare." he said, trying to read my emotions."I dare you to eat a hamburger." Everybody gasped. Then Grover read my thoughts and said;  
>"Sure," he answered, smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo….. did you like it? Good? Bad? Review? Please? Favorite? Alert? I promise more lemons for my little perverts out there. Haha :D And more fluff for those Percabeth fans out there ;D I sweas on the river styx to update as soon as possible. THUNDER* OH SHIZ I WAS JOKING. (THUNDER PLAYS BACKWARDS) <strong>**REDNUHT* whew.**


	2. The Return of Burgers

**PJO:What the-?**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Ugh, I NEED ideas! Send some! Pretty please? :3 ~ it's a stupid frickin' cat now since no one likes Mario the freakin' Italian plumber made by Japanese people who speak Chinese that look American and live in Indonesia… The Indonesia part is probably un true**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>  
><strong>Percy: Hey, Annabeth, who owns me?<strong>  
><strong>Annabeth: Not me. What about you Robotfencer?<strong>  
><strong>Me: NO, ASK THE OLD GUY OVER THERE.<strong>  
><strong>Rick Riordan: I do :D<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Grover's POV<span>

I knew what Percy was planning, we were headed to Bunker Nine. Leo was attaching Festus' head for the mast head.  
>"Hey guys! What's up?" Leo greeted.<br>"Um, it's a Pixar movie?" Percy answered/asked.  
>Everybody started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Percy complained. "It's not even funny," he mumbled.<br>"Hey Leo," I called out. "Come here."  
>"Okay," he walked towards me.<br>I whispered in his ear.  
>"Sure," he grinned. "Here's your tofu burger." Soon everyone realized what they thought I would do was to eat something <em>else.<em>  
>I inhaled it quickly, everybody glared at me.<br>_Boom! Boom!  
><em>Thunder rumbled. A gigantic ghost of Pan's head loomed inside Bunker Nine.  
>"GROVER UNDERWOOD!" the god of the wild bellowed. "YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT HAS DISAPPOINTED ME VERY MUCH! YOU HAVE EATEN A <em>BURGER.<em>"  
>"But I ate a <em>tofu <em>burger," I argued. "It's not made of cow!"  
>"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the god laughed in hysterics. "Grover, I was joking! Have a sense of humor! Why would I be disappointed in you? <em>You <em>are my _chosen one,_ remember?" he teased.  
>"Really?" I was in disbelief. "Man, that was a real heart-stopper."<br>And with that, Pan disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back in Percy's Cabin…<p>

Annabeth's POV

Stupid Seaweed Brain. I was so mad at Percy! Grover was so close to being fried or whatever.  
>"So….." Grover started. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" Easy, truth. "Dare," I answered. <em>STUPID MOUTH! <em>I thought.  
>"I dare you to face the consequence of <em>not<em> accepting a dare." he dared.  
>"<em>What?" <em>I asked in disbelief."You have to do it, Annabeth," Silena urged. "If you don't; you'll still have to do it anyway.""Fine," I grumbled. I took of my shirt, revealing my exposing grey bra. I glanced at Percy who was drooling at me. I think I saw something sticking out of his pants….. gross. But it made me proud to think that I made Percy drool over me.  
>I noticed that the door was still open, when Connor passed by.<br>"Hey, guys!" he greeted. He didn't notice me yet. "So, Percy, I was wondering if you were- umm, why are some of you guys topless?" he asked as his eyebrow went up."Sure, you know the 'rules', right?" Silena winked at Connor.  
>"Oh, <em>those <em>rules. No wonder." he realized. "Whose turn is it?" he asked.  
>"Mine," I announced. "Piper, truth or dare?" I asked.<p>

"Truth," she answered. _YES! _I thought. _I know EXACTLY what to ask, even if she'll hate me for it. _  
>"What's your horniest sex fantasy of Jason?" Jason raised his eyebrow while Piper angrily took off her pants. Revealing Hannah Montana underwear. Everybody went into hysterics. "What's with you and Hannah Montana?" Percy asked between laughs. Piper glared at him. "Percy, truth or dare?"<p>

3rd Person's POV

Crap. Piper's gonna get back at Percy, but being the courageous hero of Olympus, he bravely answered. "Truth," Piper smiled.  
>"What's <em>your <em>horniest sex fantasy of Annabeth?" she mimicked.  
>Percy sighed as he took off his pants, revealing his boxers that read: <em>BEST BUM . <em>Everybody started laughing. "Prissy, you are _so _wrong!" Clarisse chuckled. Now he got mad. He shot a burst of water from his cabin's fountain. While Clarisse got soaked. Thalia and Nico silently and unknowingly entered the room.  
>"Hey…" Thalia awkwardly greeted. "Were back."<p>

**Sorry if it's too short. What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! :3**


	3. The Outcome of XXX

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 3<strong>

Hey, readers… are there any? Naw, just kidding. Anyway, this request for Katie to m-a-s-t-e-r-b-a-t-e has been repeated again and again, so I will do it. :D

Disclaimer:  
>Rick Riordan: Who owns PJO again?<br>Me: I hate you.  
>RR: C'mon, tell me or I'll sue you.<br>Me: Sigh, you own it.  
>RR: OH YEAH! I DO! (fist pump)<p>

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"Hey," Thalia awkwardly greeted. "Were back."  
>Clarisse was too surprised to get mad at me.<br>Thalia looked like she's been in a tornado.

Her hair looked like a rat's nest and her clothes were all crumpled, some where ripped and she was all sweaty. She was still topless but not braless.  
>Nico was a different story.<br>He looked like he'd been in a _cyclone _in the middle of the sea without a boat and in a whirlpool. His hair was really sweaty and some had looked ripped off. Almost _all_ of his clothes were torn.  
>"Any proof that you <em>actually <em>did the _deed?_" I asked with a smirk.  
>"Here," Nico threw something at me. It was a piece of plastic.<br>"What's all of the white stuff?" I asked curiously.  
>"Oh, you know," Thalia winked at me.<br>"Ugh! Why'd you throw it at me?" I yelled at Nico while everybody were laughing their asses off.  
>"I wanted to," Nico shrugged. I threw it back at him and it hit his face. "You <em>dick!<em>" he lunged at me but I rolled to the side and commented. "At least I didn't _put_ mine in what I threw at you," that made everybody laugh harder.  
>"Where'd you <em>get <em>that?" Beckendorf asked. "Chiron," Nico answered. "_What did you tell him?_" Silena laughed.  
>Nico shrugged again. "Anyways," he tried to change the subject. "It's my turn since it took a while to do it." he told us, our laughter slowly dying. "Percy," he started. "Dare," I answered. He went over to me and whispered in my ear. "Sure," I agreed, grinning.<br>I went over to my clothes and put them on. "Thalia, come with me," I requested. She came over to me, then hesitated.  
>"Hey," she started to pout. "Can't <em>I <em>put my shirt back on?" she asked. Nico shook his head. Thalia frowned.

I grabbed Thalia, she yelped, and then I Vapor Traveled.  
>If your wondering how, I made the water vapor around us transport me and Thalia to a different place.<br>We were soon up 5,000 feet in the air. I knew Zeus would hit me with lightning but, I was with his daughter. We both soon started pummeling down to Long Island Sound.  
>Thalia started scraming her lungs out and sticked her head on my chest. Tears went out of her eyes. "PERCY! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!" she cried. I chuckled as we closer to the water. I willed a gigantic hand to catch us.<p>

* * *

><p>When we returned, she tackled Nico. She was soon on top of him. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled. But Nico just grinned and smashed his lips into hers. Soon they were making out.<br>"Get a room!" Chris yelled. Thalia and Nico both stood up, blushing. Soon I saw everyoneblushing. They were all staring at Thalia. I wondered what they were looking at and glanced. I started blushing too.  
>"Why are you all blushing?" Thalia asked.<br>"Um," I blushed. "I think Nico pulled off your bra…" Nico blushed. Then, Thalia tackled Nico again.  
>"So…," I awkwardly continued as Nico and Thalia were fighting. "Katie, TOD?" I asked her.<br>"Dare," she responded. I went over to her and whispered to her. A smile crept up her face. She pulled Travis and Connor to the bathroom. The twins glared at me as they were getting pulled by the daughter of Demeter into the lavatory.

* * *

><p><span>Travis' POV<span>

As soon as we entered Percy's bathroom, Katie locked the door. Then she told us to go behind the shower curtain. After a few minutes, she opened the shower curtain, looking dizzy.

"If you were wondering," she said. "I'm not supposed to know which of you is which."  
>Me and Connor grinned at each other. He knows what Katie does with me. But that depends on the Dare. Katie started to strip.<p>

**Kuh-liff-hang-urrr! MWAHAHAHA! The Katie M-word will be in the **_**next**_** chapter.  
>Please Review! No flames intended! Sorry if short!<strong>


	4. Katie the Naughty Girl

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 4<strong>

**I felt happy when I read your reviews. ONLY ONE FLAME! :D No more Mario or cats. The Katie M-word will be altered. Warning: This one has LOTS of lemon. Don't judge me if YOU thinks it's not a lot. I'm not used to lemons. There's some Tratie and Catie at the same time, but I still 'ship Tratie. There's even….Ciranda? Monnor? This chappie is almost all about a sort-of threesome.**

**Disclaimer: I will own PJO in February 30, 2012. Believe me, Rick Riordan told me. And I don't own PSPgo® or Patapon 2.**

* * *

><p><span>Connor's POV<span>

Katie started to strip. I didn't know where this was going, but I still wanted to find out. My brother, Travis, tells me about Katie and his 'private moments' because he lost a bet with me. So I have a pretty good idea of what Katie is capable of doing alone with Travis.  
>She had stripped naked. I was about to look away- for my brother's sake- but that would give away who was whom.<br>I didn't scan her body though, I'm not a pervert. I took a glance, but then it turned into a body scan. Crap. Now the image is stuck in my head.  
>Then Katie grabbed me and my brother's hands and pressed them to her boobs.<br>_Now I know Percy's dare, _I thought. _He's making Katie have to do this until she finds out who's whom. _  
>Me and Travis did our best to be expressionless. We succeeded though. Then Katie frowned. She grabbed both of our hands and shoved our fingers into her pussy. She moaned.<p>

_Eww this is so gross, _I thought. I didn't make a face and neither did Travis, but we both felt our pants get tight. I knew by the way Travis's face looked.  
>She took our hands off her clit. Then she ripped our shirts off. Thank gods we were both ripped (<strong>AN Get it? Bad pun? Ripped? Their shirts? Abs? Nevermind**) and identical. Katie pouted again. She ripped our pants and underwear off. I didn't look down. I sure as Hades didn't want to see Travis nude.  
>Katie tackled me then gave me a blowjob. I groaned. <em>Oh my gods, <em>I thought. _I hope Travis understands.  
><em>Just to be sure I gave a disgusted look to Travis. Thankfully, Katie didn't look. I then shot my load. She swallowed it all. She stopped then pounced on Travis and gave _him _one too. Travis moaned too.  
>She stopped then stood up and scanned both of us. Trying to put two and two together, but no clues came out in which was the Stoll whom she loved so dear.<br>"Do you guys have a coin with you?" Katie asked us. I went over to my pants pocket and fished out a drachma. "Here," I threw it to her. "Heads or Tails?" she asked both of us. Me and Travis knew what to say. "Tails," we said in unison. "No," Katie said. "Only one of you can be tails." I raised my hand. "Okay, Stoll." she said. She flipped the coin. Heads.  
>What does that even <em>mean?<em>She grabbed Travis into the shower. I shrugged as she turned the water on. I went over to the back pocket of my pants, and reached out my PSPgo®. I silently played Patapon 2.

* * *

><p>Travis' POV<p>

I think Katie gonna have shower sex with me. Cool. Soon Percy's 4 3/4 foot deep, 15 square foot Jacuzzi with jets and a curtain (**A/N Percy built one to do you-know-what with Annabeth**) was full of water.  
>"Go call Travis," she instructed. "Or Connor," she added.<br>I opened the shower curtain. I saw my brother cross-legged on the floor playing Patapon 2 on the PSPgo®.  
>"Hey," I thought for a moment what to call Connor. "Stoll, come over here." I instructed.<br>He looked up, then turned scowled. "Fine _Stoll_," he mimicked. I looked away, I sure as Hades didn't want to see Connor nude. (**A/N [which will now just be in bold without it saying 'A/N'] They really are twins, aren't they?**)  
>We walked towards Katie, which was hard because of the water. Percy suddenly Vapor Traveled out of nowhere, with Annabeth and (for some reason) Miranda in the Jacuzzi. Then, five nanoseconds later Nico and Thalia Shadow Traveled here. All of them were naked. Luckily I couldn't see the <em>boys'<em> private parts(Percy: ATILLERATION! Me: Shut up, Percy! It's _alliteration!_) due to the Jacuzzi's height.  
>"What are you all doing here?" I asked them.<br>"You took too long," Percy complained.  
>"Where are the others?" Connor asked. "And why is my girlfriend here? And why isn't she curious about why I'm naked with my twin brother and his girlfriend?"<br>"Ah ha! Your Connor!" Katie shouted. Everybody shook their heads, then she frowned.  
>"It's obvious," Miranda told me. "Truth or Dare." she rolled her eyes.<br>"And the others have left already," Nico explained. "Also, Miranda's here because to end Truth or Dare for today, we will have….." he paused. Then, as if on cue, everybody yelled;  
>"An eightsome!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It sounds disgusting. Shower sex with eight people. But who cares? My very first <strong>_**real,**_** LEMON! But not my last.  
>Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review! Flames are ok, I guess. Criticism is good for writers. Sorry if too short! :D<strong>


	5. Tensome

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 5<strong>

**Updating more and more due to lots of good reviews! :D Thank you all! Shout out to Blah Blah Blah and Hi I will KILL u, because they reviewed more than once! Weird temporary pairing, since this is a lemon chapter.**  
><strong>levko- I know, right? There are<strong>

_**so **_**many weird stuff when Clarisse is naked. Like (quote) "Clarisse had a flat chest, but a nice ass.." I really don't undertand….. o.O  
>Riley Coyote- Just read this. It's not really in your options :D<br>ask- I will, I just need time. Just wait and see ;)  
>Disclaimer: I will own PJO when I die. But when I die, PJO will be passed on to Rick Riordan….. wait, <strong>_**he **_**should die before **_**me! **_**He's older!**

* * *

><p><span>Katie's POV<span>

"An eightsome!"  
><em>What? <em>I just went naked, gave two blowjobs, and made my boyfriend and his twin _touch _me, and they want to have an _eightsome? _Sweet.  
>"This is more like a swimming pool than a Jacuzzi," I told Percy. He shrugged. "Would a pool have jets and hot water?" he innocently asked. I shrugged too.<br>"Okay," Percy announced. "Rules."  
>"<em>Rules?<em>" Connor asked. "What do you mean by _that?_"  
>"Just listen," he insisted. "Boys first. All boys have to be blindfolded, while <em>any <em>girl can do _any_thing they want to _any _boy, later, vise versa. Then after we have to guess who did whatever he/she did to you. But, if you guess _wrong_, that person can make you do _anything._ But no going with your _real _boyfriend/girlfriend," Percy explained. "It's like a game." He grinned.  
><em>Okay, <em>I thought. _I can do that._  
>"Wait, Jason and Piper are coming," Thalia said.<br>Then, we heard a rattling at the door. Percy willed a giant hand of water to open the door. He probably didn't want to,you know. Be _seen. _  
>"Okay, now it's a TENsome!"<p>

* * *

><p>All the boys were lined up in front of us, girls. We quickly picked who goes to whom. Definitely not Thalia and Jason. Gross.<br>Thalia- Travis  
>Piper- Connor<br>Annabeth- Nico  
>Me- Percy<br>Miranda- Jason  
>I know, weird pairing, right? Anyway, I hope the blindfolds worked. I lunged at Percy, who didn't care since we were in the water. He still yelped, though. "Who's this? Thalia?" he asked. Us girls agreed to talk to the guys in shrill voices, so that they don't know who we were. "Your worst nightmare," I whispered in his ear. I sounded like Justin Bieber if he inhaled helium. Not really intimidating. "Oh my gods," Percy shuddered. "Justin Bieber's attacking me!" he shrieked. "But why did he inhale helium?" Percy wondered. Seaweed Brain. Oh my gods, I feel like Annabeth. Percy's head <em>is <em>full of kelp.  
>I rode on him like a <em>horse, <em>while he moaned and groaned. I looked over to the others; Annabeth was forcing her breast up Nico's face, Thalia was giving Travis a blowjob, Miranda forced Jason to massage her boobs, and Connor was in Piper's ass.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

How can Justin Bieber ride on me? Is that even possible? It's disgusting, though. And strange that he would suck air out of a balloon.  
>(Had to add this because I thought it was funny)<br>Anyway, us boys agreed on who goes to whom. We took off our blindfolds and gave them to the girls. We agreed that if we speak, we have to speak in a really low voice, opposite of the girls. The pairings:  
>Connor- Katie<br>Travis- Thalia (coincidence?)  
>Me- Piper<br>Jason- Annabeth (traded?)  
>Nico- Miranda<br>Weird pairs. But it's hard to guess." Hey," I said in the strange voice. I sounded like Randy Jackson! "Randy Jackson?" she asked. I guess I said it out loud. She has HUGE boobs and her nipples were pointing up at me. _Girls have boners too?,_ I wondered.  
>I massaged her boobs, rolling her nipples. She kept on moaning. It was SO distracting that it turned me on. I spun around her- which was easy since there's water- to her back, making sure my hands didn't stop massaging. I rammed my member (I still don't get why they call it "member" in FanFic) into her tight ass. She just moaned louder; which turned me on even more. I looked over to the others; Connor was sucking Katie's nipples (gross DX), Travis was humping Thalia, Jason was mimicking me, and Nico was…. What were they <em>doing?<em>  
>They were still wet and on the bathroom floor. Nico was tounging Miranda's clit, while Miranda gave him a blowjob. It's like they were both upside-down.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

Oh my gods… it feels like Percy's the one that went to me… I know whenever I groan it turns him on. Maybe, someone's _mimicking_him. Probably. To mess with the victim's mind.

Later on,we went out of the Jacuzzi and dried ourselves (specifically with towels for those sickos) then changed. We exited Percy's bathroom, into his bedroom. We all lined up; boys in one, girls in the other (_lines _again because of those sickos).  
>"Me first," I announced. "I guess…. it was Jason." I looked over at him, he nodded.<br>"My turn," Jason said. "Hmm…. Miranda?" he glanced at her, then she winked and grinned.  
>"Me next," she stated. "Um, Travis?" she glanced at him, then all the boys shouted: "WRONG! IT WAS NICO!" I saw Nico blush. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him. He had a focused expression on his face, then softened. "I want you to flash Chiron."<br>Miranda paled, then Nico brought her to Chiron he was a witness.  
>"Okay, I'm next," Travis chuckled. "I'm guessing… probably… Piper?"<br>"IT WAS THALIA!" all of us girls yelled. Thalia smirked. "You have to act gay, then flirt with Percy." she laughed. Everybody except for Travis burst into laughter. There were tears coming out of my eyes. Travis looked redder than ketchup and blood. He then sighed and went to Percy and flirted in a squeaky voice; "Is it too hot in here? You can take your shirt off." Everybody laughed like Underworld. (Get it? It supposed to be hell, but since in Gree- nevermind) Then Percy jokingly took his shirt off, it probably _was _hot in here, because my shirtless Seaweed Brain looked…. shiny. I always thought, _How does Seaweed Brain get sweaty? I thought he can't get wet?_ Then, the habit's cycle repeated _again._ _Oh yeah… sweat isn't really water._ The sight of Percy's ripped, waxed-looking abs made my nipples tighten and my legs wet.  
>"Oh my gods, your <em>ripped!<em>" Travis shrieked, and went over to touch his abs. "Okay, Travis," Thalia said in-between laughs. "You can stop now." Travis sighed in relief, while Nico and Miranda came back. She blushed scarlet.  
>"What happened?" I curiously asked. Nico was laughing his ass off. "Here," he laughed as he gave me a camera. "Watch it." I opened the camera while everybody inched closer to watch the film. I pressed play. I saw Miranda's back to the camera, while she walked over to Chiron in centaur form- his back to the camera as well- reading a book in the Big House, Dionysus wasn't there. I could see Seymour in the background as Katie threw a Snausage to the leopard. Chiron turned around. "Miranda," the centaur greeted. "What seems to be the problem?" I saw Miranda's shirt go up. Chiron's eyes widened, then he fainted. We all started laughing our lungs and asses off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Loved it? Please review! Flames are A-OK to me! But that isn't encouragement! Please no flames! (BTW, what do 'flames' mean? I seriously don't know) REVIEW!<br>And send ideas, too!**


	6. Sibling's Revelance

**PJO: What the-?**  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Two chapters in one day! YAY! Some reviewers will be mentioned here. NO SHOUT OUTS! HAHA! JK read first.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I disclaim PJO.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

_We all started laughing our lungs and asses off.  
><em>Grover suddenly burst into the room, interrupting our laughter. "Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico!" he panted. "You all(huff) have got (puff) new (pant) siblings!" We were all shocked. "What?" I incredulously yelped. "Bring them to us or vise versa." Jason insisted. "Yeah," Nico and Thalia agreed in unison. "Come with me," the satyr instructed. He led us to Zeus fist. What we saw shocked us.

* * *

><p>I saw 7 children altogether. All were unconscious. All about 12-15. Some Apollo kids were running around, aiding them. 6 satyrs were there, sullen and grief-stricken. We found bones everywhere, as well. Some were smoking, some were wet.<br>The first three were 2 girls, 1 boy; brunette, pale, wore Converse,belts (**around their waist, duh**) with skulls, resembled each other, and their clothes were soaked and smoking.  
>The eldest girl had long hair and was wearing a purple skirt and a black tank top.<br>The boy and the other girl were twins, had short, messy hair and were wearing matching army jackets on plain black shirts and jeans.  
>The 2 others were both girls, both had short hair, freckles across their noses, wore Vans, wore bracelets of lightning bolts (<strong>around their wrists, duh<strong>) and their clothes were steaming and had black auras around them.  
>One of the girls was blonde and wearing cracked sunglasses on her forehead, a leather jacket that covered her torso and some denim jeans that went just below the knees.<br>The other girl had dark hair, held a faint resemblance of her sister, was wearing a black sweater over her blouse, and wore black leggings under her denim skirt.  
>The last three made me shudder.<br>Two girls and one boy, each had jet black hair (**Me: Like mine! Percy: Me too! Me:Shut up!**), wore a necklace (**around their neck, duh**) with a blue, outlined trident, and their clothes were steaming and had a black aura around them.  
>The girls both wore green uggs, while the boy wore Nike sneakers. The first girl wore a forest-green zipped-up jacket, her shoulder-length hair on it's collar with a green tank top underneath, and she was wearing forest green leggings. The other girl wore a plaid green hoodie, her hair just like the girl before, but in a cap, and jeans. The girls were identical twins.<br>The boy wore a striped green and white V-neck, jeans and had short messy hair.

All at once, all their eyes shot up. The first three had olive-green eyes, the two both had electric blue eyes and the last three; the girls had deep _blue_ eyes and the boy deep _green._  
>They all stood up, taking in their surroundings. The new demigods stood up, then went into a fighting stance.<br>The girls had one-foot knives; the electric-eyed one's were silver, the olive-eyed one's were Stygian Iron and the blue and green-eyed one's were Celestial Bronze. The boy's just the same but three-foot swords.  
>Each of them equipped with their own shields.<br>Two satyrs blocked each group from attacking one another.  
>They each yelled stuff like; "Don't attack!", and "They're your cousins!" and even; "I'll tell your Nana!" but none of them worked.<p>

"What had happened?" I whispered to Grover as the demigods tried to kill one another.  
>He whispered back, to all of us (being Nico Thalia Jason and me): "The other satyrs told me that they each had an almost impossible task. One was just an ordinary school satyr, when he sniffed seven demigods of the Big Three. He then contacted the Council of Cloven Elders to send five back-up satyrs. He also reported that they <em>did not<em> get along with their cousins. They wanted to _kill _each other when they found out about them being demigod cousins. Problems got _worse_ when they bumped into a gang of Laistrygonian Giants and the group of satyrs and demigodswound up in the Labyrinth" he jerked his thumb to Zeus' Fist.  
>"They struggled with trying to keep them from each other's throats and keeping them alive in the Labyrinth. And if you're wondering why the Labyrinth hasn't disappeared yet, the CCE enchanted it, since this was how we found Pan. Then, they ended up here, but they were unconscious because of their recent fight. As in <em>before<em> the one unfolding now." We knew what Grover meant, we had to stop them.  
>I willed the river to rise and doused all of them except my half-siblings.<br>Now they all glared at me. Then Jason spoke up.  
>"Stop fighting!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Just look at you! Why are you trying to kill each other? Look at <em>us<em>," he grabbed me, Nico and Thalia, in his arms. "Were not fighting! Were best friends!"

The Big Three demigods, shifting in their feet, realizing what they tried to do. "See? There's no reason to fight one another! By the way, I'm Jason, praetor of Camp Legion and son of Jupiter." Jason offered them his hand and another shook it.

The pale girl who was about 15 was the owner of the hand. "I'm Iville Killya Lemonlover (**corny name, but sorry Hi I will KILL u and to other suceeding mentionings**) but you can call me Belle. My name sounds strange because I'm half Hades." Belle smiled. "Thank you, Belle. What about your twin siblings?" Jason asked. The twins walked over to us, both about 12. "I'm Silent Killya Lemonlover" the boy with the open jacket greeted. "And I'm Ninja Killya Lemonlover." the girl with the zipped jacket mimicked. (**silent-ninja-twins is my favorite author!**)

Nico spoke up. "_Silent _and _Ninja?_" he incredulously asked. "_Those _are _such cool names! _High five, half sibs!" the twins grinned and high fived their half-brother. Belle rolled her eyes. "_Gods,_" she sighed. "They're real names are Nicholas and Lacey." "SHUT UP!" the twins said in unison. Nico put his arms on the twins shoulders. "Whatever, you're both still Silent and Ninja to me," he grinned. The twins giggled. He then brought the two to the Hades' Cabin, with Belle, trudging behind them.I inched towards my new half siblings.  
>"Hey," I greeted. "Did you know that you could talk to horses?" all of their eyes widened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Long enough for you? Haha! Please review! The other's names will either be a reviewer or a name voted for. Vote! Reviewer or made-up? If made-up then vote on what name! <strong> 


	7. Introducing Me

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 7<strong>

**HELLO! NEW CHAPTERS AVAILABLE TODAY!**  
><strong>(Diclaimer:) For something I don't own! PJO! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE VOTE? Anyways, the voting<strong> **is for the names of Zeus' children is open! I was too impatient. CIAO!**

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

As we headed towards the stables, I learnt that the twins were 14 and their brother was 15.  
>Their brother's name was Hannibal Rider, who like being called "Ghost". Weird, huh? <em>Ghost Rider.<em>

Kids these days are so corny, like when the twins asked me:  
>"What's the first name of Mr. Bean?"<br>"I don't know?" I told them.  
>"AVRILLA!" they shouted.<br>_Avrilla Bean?, _I thought. _Oh, Avril Lavigne! _How corny.  
>I also learnt that one of the twins names were Patricia or "Pearl" and the other was Kimberly, "Kiki" for short, some people call her; "Blah Blah Blah" (<strong>Blah x3, I hope you like the gender! Sorry for just making you a nick-name! And, Kiki, I had to fit that in there)<strong>, last name Symiann. (**This is really connected to PJ's Hangover**)  
>I asked why Kiki had such a weird nick name. She told me that people say she spouts nonsense. I was going to tell her "That's not true!", when she said; "Did you know that a narwhal's horn is the same of a unicorn?"<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the stables, I saw Black Jack eating his hay and greeted. "Hey BJ, I've got new siblings!"<br>My new siblings went wide-eyed as they stared Black Jacks wings.  
><em>Hey, boss!<em> He greeted in response. _Hey, siblings of my boss!  
><em>"Whoa," Kiki whoa-ed."It's like he's in my head!"  
>"He <em>is <em>in your head, he's speaking through your thoughts!" I explained.  
><em>Hey, <em>the Pegasus said. _Does that mean that I get MORE sugar cubes?_

I brought them to their new cabin, with them lugging traveling bags I haven't seen before.  
>They were soon unpacking their bags in the room we shared. After that, I gave them the tour and soon we were headed to the Dining Pavilion to eat dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

I wondered where Seaweed Brain was, as I headed to the Athena table. I spotted him with a boy and twin girls that looked like him.  
>Wide-eyed as realization struck me about what Grover mentioned, I confronted Percy and his siblings.<p>

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I greeted as Percy's new sibling were snickering. "Who're they?" I asked, gesturing towards his siblings who were staring to feel uncomfortable.  
>"Hi Annabeth," Percy responded. "This is Kiki, Ghost, and Pearl. Though, they're really Kimberly, Hannibal and Patricia." he introduced.<br>I shook their hands and introduced myself to Percy's siblings.  
>I then invited them to play Truth or Dare with us, when Percy perked up. "Yeah! Join us! You'll meet more people and <em>um, see <em>more people." He winked at me at the word "_see"_.  
>I left the Poseidon table for the Athena tble, while Percy explained about sacrificing their food to their Olympian father.<p>

When I finished eating, I headed to Percy's cabin to continue TOD.  
>"Dare," I heard someone's voice.<br>"-to flash Annabeth!" another person's voice.  
>I paled as I heard the last part about me.<br>I entered the room. When, I saw 'Ghost' reluctantly took his shirt off.  
>He blushed when he saw me. Then Percy grinned at me. I shot daggers at him through my eyes.<br>_If looks could kill, _I thought. I scanned the room. No sign of Thalia or Jason, but everybody else was there; including Percy's new sibs, Miranda, a pair of fraternal twins and a girl, who all looked like Nico.  
>"Hey, Belle, Silent and Ninja," Nico called out. "This is Annabeth." <em>Silent <em>and _Ninja? _, I thought. _Awesome names, but they're probably nick names._  
>The girl I saw earlier told me; "Hi, I'm Iville, call me, Belle."<br>The twins I saw earlier also went up to me and extended their hands. I extended both of mine to shake theirs and introduced; "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. _Do not_ call me Annie." I warned.  
>The boy replied, "I'm Nick, call me Silent."<br>And then the girl responded, "I'm Lacey, call me Ninja." then the twins grinned. I smiled at them too.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

Ghost then continued, "Travis, Truth or Dare?"  
>"Dare," the Hermes demigod courageously said.<br>"I dare you to-" Ghost was interrupted by a burst of light.  
>"HELP!" a voice just outside the cabin screamed.<p>

We all rushed outside, seeing something truly horrible;  
>A demigod steaming, unconscious, and on fire.<p>

**I'm sorry if it's too short and; WHY IS NO ONE VOTING? Anyway, there are only a few people…**


	8. Another, One? Seriously?

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 8<strong>

**Hello….. this is delaying the story! The voting is final! Sorry, Slowpokes! Naw, just kidding! I'll just add random campers like in Hecate's cabin or something.**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Random Dude: Whoever owns PJO must pull their pants down.<strong>  
><strong>[Rick Riordan reveals his boxers]<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Thalia's POV (recently after revelation of new sibs, before Truth or Dare restart)<span>

I directed them to our new cabin.  
>They were scared of the full-colored statue of Zeus in the cabin. I laughed at that.<br>The girls gasped in shock, as if they remembered something horrible. Then the blonde spoke up, her name was, … er, Sarah. That's her name.  
>"What happened to Levakonis?" she shakingly asked.<p>

"Who's that?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I didn't see anyone named 'Levakonis'."  
>"You can call me 'Levko'." a voice insisted. <em>Another sibling?<em> I thought in my head. _Really, father?  
><em>I turned around to see a teenage boy. About 16, pretty average for his age; 6 foot 8'. He was wearing a golden necklace with an idol that looked like a lion. He wore a bracelet with a little skeleton and a tiny hawk. His eyes were like a storm, as if chaos itself rested in his eyeballs. He wore a slightly ripped blue-and-green windbreaker and under it, he wore a Green Day shirt. Good taste. He wore jeans with chains hanging on the side. He wore worn-out Graffiti-style Vans. In other words, he looked like a show-off. (**No offense, levko**)  
>"Who are <em>you?<em>" I irritatingly asked.  
>"Levko's my name, dating's my game," he smirked. Sarah's sister, Raely rolled her eyes.<br>"Thalia, this is _Levakonis,_" her voice angering at the mention of his name. "Where _were_ you?" she asked.  
>"Oh, you know," Levko started to smirk. "Scoring some hot chicks," (<strong>Again, no offense for making your character a jerk, levko<strong>)  
>Sarah smacked him. I expected him to get angry, but he just chuckled. "Weakling,"<br>"Oh, you're just lucky, with your '_gift_'," she scowled.  
>"Wait," I interrupted their argument. "<em>What <em>gift?" Levko shrugged, then said;  
>"Wanna see somethin' cool?" he whistled, then a grizzly bear roared over hear. I would be scared, but I'm a demigod. A grizzly bear is about the rankings of a naiad to us. What I saw next surprised me even MORE.<br>Levko was suddenly discussing Global Warming to the grizzly. The grizzly growled.  
>"Hey, there's no need to swear!" Levko told the beast. "But, you're right, though. Damn those mortals." The bear nodded, then left to eat some bunnies, or something.<br>"How did you do that?" I asked. He shrugged. "I can talk to animals." he explained. Then he did something even MORE unexpected. He took off his necklace, then threw it at the floor. An animal appeared (**Percy: ATERLLIRATIONISM! Me: PERCY SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ASSHOLE! IT'S ALLITERATION!**)) out of nowhere, in the area where Levko threw his necklace.  
>It was a golden lion.<br>I mean _literally _gold. Not yellow. _Gold._ It wasn't a normal lion, though.  
>Where it's mane is, golden spikes stick out. It's eyes glowed red. At the end of his tail was a golden mace. It reminded me with a shudder of the manticore.<br>"Say hi, Leo." Levko commanded. It screeched; sounding like a knife scratching a bronze shield. Then it turned around in it's spot; like a dog getting ready to sleep. It vanished in gold dust into Levko's bracelet.  
>"Cool, huh?" he smirked. "Oh, and watch this." He extended his arms, then Sarah's twin, Raely, yelled.<br>"Levakonis Heirwolf! (**I just read his last mae from levko in the reviews**) Never try that _again!_ You know what happened the _last_ time!"  
>"Aw, don't be such a kill-joy, Rals!" Levko cooed. "I just want to show the chick something cool!"<br>Then my jaw probably was in China, because what I saw was _well beyond _my imagination. Levko's skin started peeling, his smile widening. Underneath his peeling skin revealed golden feathers, and talons for his feet. When his skin was gone, and all peeled off, I thought I would faint.  
>Levakonis just transformed into a giant golden griffin.<br>But, it wasn't an _ordinary _griffin. It looked exactly like one from the lion's tail, body, and legs, up until where the neck of a griffin would be. Then the feathers cut short.  
>He still had golden wings, but the upper half of his body was completely human, but with four arms.<br>The sight was _crude_.  
>The first set of arms was like any normal pair anyone would have, then his second just one and a half inches from his armpits.<br>In the upper pair's hand, he held a glowing blue bow,a and in the lower pair, he had a four-foot long javelin.  
>His upper half looked <em>exactly <em>like him, except for his face and 'do.  
>He had the same <em>head, <em>but _not _the face or 'do.  
>His eyes haven't changed color, but his face was a lion's; huge mouth (<strong>[No offense] Huge mouth, alright!<strong>) baring fangs, snout, whisers, and all. For hair, (**I didn't make him a 'bald eagle'. HAHAhahaha….. I'm not funny **) he had a lion's mane, but still golden.  
>Levko roared, <em>literally<em>. Then, he charged out the door, and shot up in the air. "WOOHOO!" he hollered.  
>We ran outside. "Levko, stop it! You'll kill everybody in the camp!" Sarah shrieked.<br>"Huh, why?" I nervously asked her.  
>"If he doesn't stop in 10 minutes, everybody in 200 mile radius will be <em>toast.<em>"  
>"Does it get any better?"<br>"No, it gets _worse;_ he has a _dark ultimate form. _This is his _golden _ultimate form. If he turns _dark, _everyone in 100 mile radius will be under a _crater_."  
>I didn't want to be a crater, so I tried to literally <em>zap <em>him into reality. Oh, wait. He's a son of Zeus. Crap.  
>Might as well try. I cupped my hands and extended it backward, charging. When I was ready, I screamed; "KAMEHAMEHA!" Don't judge me. I like DBZ.<br>The ball of electricity was sliced in half by Levko's bow…. 's holding it in _two hands. _OMIGOD IT'S LIKE PIT'S IN SSBB.  
>"Care to play?" the golden griffin asked me. ( <strong>Percy:ALLRETATIOSION!<strong> **ME:** **SHUT THE FUCK UP PERCY!** )  
>He sheathed his weapons on his waist and his back. He extended all four of his arms and it glowed with electric orbs of energy.<br>"Hey, c'mon! I'm not your enemy!" I yelled at him, but he didn't want anyone to spoil his fun. He threw all the orbs at me, but I side-stepped and dodged it. I turned around, and I saw that he DID hit someone; someone _else._  
>A tiny nuclear explosion rested on the torso of Leo Valdez.<br>"HELP!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Loved it? Review! Sorry if too short! Had to fit this chappie in the story! New Chapter about Sunday, or Tuesday. REVIEW!<strong>


	9. The Big Three's Legendary Warriors

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 9<br>Big Three's Legendary Warriors**

**Hello…. Read this chapter! Sorry if it took too long to update! Also vote for Thalico or Theo (Thalia + Leo) !**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, I only own this story, my words, and this cookie. Which is now gone…**

* * *

><p><span>Thalia's POV<span>

"Help!" I screamed.

I saw Ninja, Silent, Kiki, Pearl, the Stolls, Katie, Miranda, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper and Annabeth shuffle out of the Poseidon Cabin. Strange, no sign of Percy or Nico.  
>Once, they saw Leo, most of them sighed very faintly in relief, since Leo was immune to flames, but even if he was on fire, he was still struck by lightning. Grover played his reed pipes which sadly did not work. He then ran off to inform some Apollo campers. I ran over to inspect Leo.<br>"Whew, you're still breathing." I said as I noticed his chest rising and falling. He was mumbling something I couldn't interpret in his unconsciousness.  
>"At least your still alive," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek and fell on his face.<br>I half expected him to smirk since I knew he had a crush on me that didn't go both ways.  
>"Get down!" somebody yelled. I looked up and saw Levko throwing orbs of energy again.<br>He aimed all four right at me.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

"Help!" a voice yelled.  
>I was about to rush out in aid for the source of cries, when Ghost, Nico and Belle stayed, she had a strange aura around her. I didn't mind the Hades' demigods, for Hannibal's eyes were going wild.<p>

"Ghost?" I called out. "Are you alright?"  
>"No, not again," he mumbled, his form flickering.<br>He was soon sprinting towards the beach. I ran over to him.  
>"<em>What<em> are you _doing_?" I yelled as he ran into the water. He _clearly _wasn't interested in the conversation.  
>My eyes widened in horror. What I saw was just <em>wrong.<em>  
>He increased twice in size, his skin changed, turning into a green scaly texture, but his upper torso and arms were not scaled, but tinged green. He grew another set of arms, all four of his arms grew small spikes on his forearms. His waist looked like the lower body of a horse. His legs multiplied, from two to four and turned into octopus tentacles, and were shaped like Scythian Dracanae. Small jellyfish tentacles entwined with the octopus' ones. A dorsal fin like a shark's grew on his back. His clothes morphed, so he had four sleeves. And sheathed on his back was what appeared to be glowing blue trident.<br>I realized that, standing before me, was ( **my versio****n of**) the Kraken.

* * *

><p><span>Nico's POV<span>

"Help!" ( **sorry for repeating this, I needed to show when what happened** ) a voice cried.  
>Everybody exited the cabin, and I was going to join them and leap out to the source of the request, when Belle, Percy and Ghost stayed, his eyes went wild. I didn't mind poor Hannibal and Percy, for my sister <em>glowed<em> with an evil shroud of energy.  
>"Oh no, this can<em>not <em>happen. Never again." she nervously muttered.  
>"What's the matter? Belle?" I asked, concered for her.<br>"Not here," she said to herself. She then ran off towards the woods.  
>"Belle! Wait!" I called out as I ran over to her.<br>"Go away, Nico!" she yelled.  
>"Why? The- oh."<br>My eyes widened in utter shock.  
>Her skin reddened as she transmogrified into a horrible beast. Her mouth grew horrible fangs, her head growing horns, her eyes looked as if she could kill her own mother. Her back sprouted bat-like wings. Her hands turned into claws, with a large 45˚ spike on each of her forearms. Her butt ( <strong>haha<strong>) grew an arrow-tipped tail that made her look like a she-devil. Her fingers turned to claws and three big swords- like Wolverine's in X-Men - on the back of her hand. Her clothes morphed and reddened.  
>I recognized this face <em>anywhere.<em>  
>She was Lucifer, the temptress. ( <strong>my version<strong>)

**Too short? I shall update soon! REVIEW!**


	10. Fight of Our Lives? Nah, Seduction Yeah!

**PJO: What the-?**  
><strong>Chapter 10<strong>  
><strong>Fight of Our Lives? Nah. Seduction? Yeah!<strong>

**Whoa… thing are getting intense…. Lucifer the Temptress, a weird griffin and the Kraken are all in Camp Half Blood…. Do not worry, lemon lovers! In the following chapter, seduction will occur! Includes: wet white shirts with no bras, skirts with no underwear and "motorboats"! Also, I'm going with Theo, I pity Leo. 'OOC'NESS IS AWESOME!**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>  
><strong>I own none of PJO, just the "motorboats".<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

Poor Leo. WHERE WAS SEAWEED BRAIN AND DEATH BOY? I found out Leo had been shot, there is a strange griffin named "Levko", flying and shooting people, and now Percy and Nico are nowhere to be found? Also Hannibal and Belle… seems peculiar.

I was still deep in thought as Levko shot four orbs of energy at Thalia.  
>Time slowed down. Leo's eyes slowly opened. Then it widened in horror. He stood up. Staggered, then recovered. Shot white flames to deflect the balls of energy. The balls ( <strong>haha<strong> ) disintegrated. Leo knocked out again.  
>Thalia still hadn't understood or realized what had happened.<br>"Leo!" she cried. "Please…."  
>Her head leaned on his face as the Apollo campers rushed towards the fallen son of Hephaestus.<br>"What happened?" one of them, who I recognized as Zak Robinson asked.  
>"He was shot by four orbs of electricity." Thalia answered, muffled by Leo's shirt.<br>My eyes slowly drifted to the griffin.  
>"Hey, blondie!" he called out. "Dodge this!"<br>My eyes widened in horror as he threw orbs of energy at me.

* * *

><p><span>Belle (Lucifer) 's POV<span>

I looked at my hands, hating to see my outcome again.

_But there's a reason,_ I told myself. _There's always a reason.__  
><em>Something in my gut told me that I should head to the Poseidon cabin area. I grabbed Nico's hand, ready for flight. I guess he was too much in shock, as he didn't say anything as we were landing towards a scene of utter chaos. A griffin was chucking lightning balls at Annabeth.  
>I instinctively jumped in front of her, and deflected the blow with my swords on the back of my hands.<br>"_Whoa." _Annabeth and all the others were perplexed, except Nicholas and Lacey, who ha seen this before.  
>"I know, cool right?" I mused. But that didn't stop me from the dangerous beast in front of me.<br>"Ah, the Temptress! Greetings again, Lucy!" the griffin greeted. ( **Percy: ALLITE- {I balljack Percy} Me: SHUT UP, YOU BITCH** )  
>"Greetings, Griphoenix." I mimicked. "What do you call yourself, now?"<br>"Levakonis Heirwolf! Or Levko!"  
>I smiled. <em>Levko? <em>I thought. _His past reincarnates had at least names that were decent._  
>It was very strange in my first reincarnation, because I was wondering why I received a second life. Then, Hades explained that I was hosting somebody's soul.<br>I was goddess of Temptation.  
>Well, a fraction.<br>The real goddess is non-existant and is part of me, just like the Kraken and the Griphoenix ( **which is something I made-up** ) in which we transform into.  
>The three of us may fight, but we were, in a strange way, <em>best friends<em>.  
>"No need for "Lucifer", I am simply 'Belle'." I modestly said. "Can you please not hurt anyone?" I asked.<br>"Sorry, friend. I guess I went overboard. Spar?" he offered.  
>"Enough, haste. We must be patient and wait for the Kraken." I grinned.<br>And with that, Levko the Griphoenix landed, while others stared in amzement.  
>"How did you convince him to stop?" Silena asked.<br>"Meh," I shrugged.

Soon, the Kraken arrived, and everyone, again, was perplexed.  
>"Hello, is that you, Hannibal?" I asked, eyes squinting.<br>"Yes, Belle. Strange as it seems, we have wound up together again." Ghost the Kraken mused.  
>"Spar?" me and Levko asked in unison.<br>"Well, don't mind if I do." He answered.  
>And with that, the Kraken drew his trident, while the Griphoenix drew his dual-wield swords. I extended my back-hand swords.<br>"Go!"

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV <span>( **bet you didn't expect this**)

I spied the newbie go head-on with Percy Jackson. He was almost as better than him.  
>"Unfair, Levko." Percy complained. "You've been practicing for millennia."<br>"Bah, who cares?" Levko scowled.  
>I swooned. This hunk, the Griphoe-whatever, made me go head-over-heels for him in one day. And I had just the plan to seduce him.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Levko's POV<span>

As I sparred with Percy, him complaining, I noticed Drew, the Aphrodite chick, stalking us.  
>I started to blush as I realized she was stalking <em>me, <em>and not _Percy._

_Damn, you hormones!_ A set-back from repetitive reincarnation, puberty repeats itself.  
>"Dude, why are you blushing?" Percy interrupted my thoughts.<br>"Drew," I mouthed, so Drew wouldn't see.  
>Percy suddenly burst into laughter.<br>"Seriously? She always wants the powerful ones!" he laughed.  
>I shrugged as I won the spar. He then scowled, then left.<br>I sighed as I walked to the Zeus cabin, completely unaware of a certain daughter of Aphrodite following me.

* * *

><p>As I entered, the door shut behind me. I turned to see none other than Drew, locking the door.<br>I noticed that the cabin was empty. Crap.  
>"Hey, Levko," she greeted in a seductive tone. She was wet and wearing a white shirt and no bra, so you could see her… you-know-what. She was also wearing a skirt…. With no underwear.<br>She then leaned on my bed, giving me an eyeful of her vagina.  
>I gulped.<br>Then she went up to me and pushed me up into the corner, stroking my ever growing erection in my pants.  
>She ripped off her shirt and wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing my face into her breasts.<br>She then brought my pants and underwear down with her feet, revealing my 6 inch, erect member. Man, it's like she's practiced for this.  
>Drew then pushed me on my bed, her on top. She handcuffed me to my bed.<br>"Oh my gods, you're going to rape me." I said as realization struck me.  
>"It's not rape if you enjoy it," she rationalized as she raped me.<br>Oh gods…..

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it's too short… Tough cookies! I gave you a lemon, and will give you more! On the next chapter…. :D REVIEW! <strong>


	11. The Warriors Get Horny

**PJO: What the-?**  
><strong>Chapter 11<strong>  
><strong>The Warriors Get Horny <strong>

**Lemons in this chapter! Fluff too! OVERLOADED! FLUFFY LEMONADE! Yum, I love sour. Age doesn't matter in this bit.**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Percy Jackson. I own lemons though. Lots and lots of lemons.<strong>  
><strong>No lemons were harmed in the making of this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Levko's POV<span>

"It's not rape if you enjoy it," she rationalized as she raped me.  
>Well, if it <em>isn't <em>rape if you enjoy it, it wasn't rape.  
>I moaned as she forced my cock in her vagina.<br>She was getting faster and faster, which would make me moan louder and louder.  
>"Hello?" a voice asked from the outside. "Who's there? An intruder, I see." I heard a key go through the doorknob, and the door opened.<br>It was Jason. He glared at Drew.  
>I expected his jaw to drop, or his eyes to widen, but instead, he rolled his eyes, raised an eyebrow and smirked.<br>"Again, Drew?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Poor you, Levko. And Drew, stop being power-hungry." He turned to leave.  
>"Wait," I interrupted him. "Aren't you gonna get her off me or something? <em>She's raping me!<em>"  
>"You have to give in, or defeat her," Jason instructed. "Percy didn't help me when this happened to me."<br>Before I could ask, he ran out the door, locking it again.  
>"If I'm gonna have sex with a guy that's taller than me and one year younger, I'm gonna wanna enjoy it." Drew whispered in my ear.<br>She got something from her skirt pocket and shoved it down my throat.  
>"This'll make you horny," she smiled alluringly.<br>She then kneeled on the bed, waiting for the outcome.  
>It indeed <em>did <em>make me horny. I have to admit, all my reincarnations' horniness put together wouldn't compare to how horny I was now.  
>I broke through the handcuffs and tackled Drew's breasts. I sucked her left nipple whil massaging her right. She moaned out of ecstacy. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about,"<br>I pushed her down on the bed. I lowered my head to her clit, and started licking it. She kept on moaning for more, which turned me on. Then the lubricating juices wet my bed. I then jumped on her and thrust my cock into her vagina.  
>She then groggily asked; "Is that all you got?"<br>I grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door. ( **for those wondering: hey! There's no bathroom there! , they renovated the place and added the bathrooms with tubs and everything, they also even had a couch, TV and DVD player** )  
>I brought her to the tub. It was pretty big for one. 2 ½ feet deep, 3 feet in width, 6 feet in length. Enough space for two people.<br>I pressed a button on the side of the tub, making it magically and immediately fill with water.  
>I brought Drew into the tub with me, nice and warm, I made her go on the bottom, with me on top of her.<br>I massaged her breasts as the tub water was slightly tinged white. I cupped her face with my hands and made-out with her as my dick went in and out of her vagina underwater.  
>After a while, we stopped and started breathing heavily.<br>I drained the water and went to the shower to take a bath. I noticed there was only _one_ shower, so me and Drew took a bath together, cleaning every inch of each others bodies.  
>We both grabbed a towel each, unlocked the door, and changed to our normal clothes.<br>I turned on the TV, and there was a movie on the screen.  
>I realized that the "movie" was a porno.<br>It got us both horny, so we grinded on the couch in front of the TV.

* * *

><p><span>Hannibal's POV <span>(** I sure hope you're reading this, Hannibalrider **) After spar

Belle and I started to get to know one another's recent reincarnation.  
>She brought me over to the Hades' cabin to show her Darth Vader bust, but the door was booby-trapped ( <strong>heh heh, booby<strong> ).

A punching glove was about to sucker punch her and Belle was in too much shock to move.  
>I pulled her back, landing on top of her. We were parallel to the door, so I noticed the fist retract.<br>My second thought was why there was a booby trap.  
>Never in my reincarnations has it happened. My first thought shocked me.<br>It wasn't about the Hades' cabin, or the booby trap or even the Darth Vader bust. It was about _her._  
>She was my friend. She was like a sister to me. She was… she was…<br>"Lovely," I muttered.  
>She blushed slightly. "You don't have to say things that aren't true,"<br>"But it is true,"  
>With that note, I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Belle's POV <span>( **from 'Hi I will KILL you' to 'Belle'… weird**)

I returned the kiss, rolling us so I would be on top of him.  
>I moved my legs up, so I looked like I was kneeling.<br>I grabbed his neck, deepening the kiss. He lowered his hands to my waist, pulling me down, landing on top of him.  
>I tried not to laugh, because I could feel his boner.<br>I smiled. Hannibal stopped.  
>"Why are you smiling?" he raised an eyebrow.<br>"Because I can feel your dick," I grinned.  
>"So? I can feel your nipples," he countered.<br>"This is a strange conversation….." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Feel boner-fied?<br>Haha. Please review! Sorry if too short! D:**


	12. Seduction's A Must!

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 12<br>Seduction's A Must!  
>MWAHAHA! FLUFFY LEMONADE IS HORRIBLE FOR YOUR HEALTH! …So then that must mean I'm dead. Also note that I put NO main characters anymore. There's just to many. Also, good eyes, Stop-IBegYou! I just read it :D. So heads up! I will put a story with Ian and Amy after I finish this!<br>Disclaimer: I will own PJO on December 32, 2011! But right now, I don't. :P**

* * *

><p><span>Belle's POV<span>

"This is a strange conversation….." I smirked.  
>He laughed. Then I lowered my face, kissing him.<br>He kissed me back, and his tongue was asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, and soon our tongues battled for dominance.  
>We were both too stubborn to give up, so we were like that on the floor for 5 minutes. We occasionally breathed through or noses, not wanting to break the kiss.<br>A few moments later, we both stood up and headed to Percy's cabin for some… privacy.  
>As we headed in, I noticed Percy and Annabeth on Percy's bed making out. ( <strong>Haha, they don't even care about Leo. Poor Leo. <strong>)  
>I didn't mind.<br>Hannibal brought me to his bed, then I tackled him.  
>I hugged his neck and made-out with him again.<br>He returned it and bit my lower lip.  
>I fondled with his shirt, stroking his chest. He let out a long moan.<br>I got turned on so much that I literally tore his shirt off.  
>In the corner of my eye, I could see Percy and Annabeth staring at us. Eyebrows raised.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Thalia's POV<span>

I sobbed silently as the Apollo kids brought Leo to the infirmary to get some ambrosia and nectar.  
>I was waiting for him to get up soon. So I waited and waited along his bedside. I stared at the moon outside of the window. I miss Artemis... too bad I broke my oath...<br>"Who's there?" Leo groggily asked. "Oh, hey."  
>"Hey," I greeted. A sad smile formed on my face.<br>Then I punched his shoulder.  
>"Ow!" he rubbed his arm. "What was that for!"<br>"You could've gotten killed!" I argued.  
>"Aww, you care for me," he mocked.<br>"You're such an idiot." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Sheesh, I saved your life," he laughed. "Don't I get a 'thank you'?"<br>Then, me and my unpredictableness just _had_ to do… this.  
>I walked over to him and kissed him- on the lips.<br>"Thank you," I whispered to him.  
>Then I left him there, mumbling about girls being more confusing than building an iPad.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

Me making out with Annabeth. Perfectly normal, right?  
>Belle ripping off Ghost's shirt and making out with him? Definitely a first.<br>Meh, who cares?  
>We continued.<br>Annabeth turned us over, so she was on top.  
>"Let's go somewhere 'private', shall we?" she whispered in my ear.<br>I got the message.  
>I vapor-traveled me and Annabeth to an extra bedroom in the Big House.<br>She pulled away from my lips and shuffled to the window, shutting it tight.  
>"Stay here." she commanded.<br>I nodded.  
>Just in case, she tied my torso and arms to the wall next to the bed.<br>She then stepped out of the door, locking it, with me alone.

* * *

><p>( <strong>Here are everyone's ages so far, note that I said in some chapters LOOKED like, not was. Also, some might not make sense.<br>Silent and Ninja: (in my head, they're just short :D) 14  
>Percy, Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse- all 18<br>Ghost, Belle, Kiki, Pearl, Nico, Thalia- all 15  
>Silena and Beckendorf- both 19<br>Levko, Piper and Leo- all 17  
>Drew and Jason- both 16<br>Grover and Juniper- 36 remember? They mature slow… I think..**)

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the door being locked again.<br>"Belated Happy Birthday," Annabeth smirked.  
>I totally forgot that I turned 18 last week.<br>I was too stunned to speak.  
>Annabeth leaned on the wall.<br>"Re-attach your jaw, Seaweed Brain."  
>It would be hard to do that. She was leaning on the door, hands on her hips.<br>She was wearing one of those really low V-neck dresses so I could see the insides of her….you know…. and the sides of her dress cut an inch below the waist.  
>In other words, my gift was <em>her.<br>_"Thank you for such a _wonderful _gift," I joked.  
>"Ohh, how mean..." she acted offended. She jumped on the bed and crawled over to me, wrapping her legs around me, fondling with my shirt.<br>My tongue formed into a knot.  
>"Gah.." was all I could muster.<br>"Now I want a _proper_ thank you," she innocently and alluringly requested.  
>Then she started playful biting my neck, forming about 20 hickeys.<br>After a while, she slowly went higher and higher, until she reached my face.  
>She stood up on the bed, unwrapping her legs around me, then she slowly maneuvered towards me, lifting her dress up.<br>Then she jumped on my shoulders, covering my face with the inside of her dress.  
>I got the picture.<br>I pulled down her lacy underwear with my teeth, then started licking her clit, forcing her to moan. I started sucking on her vagina.  
>After a while, she yelled. "Percy! I'M GONNA CUM!"<br>Then, her lubricating juices splashed my face.  
>"Wanna see how you taste?" I asked underneath her dress.<br>"Sure," she answered. Annabeth pulled down her dress, sat down and leaned towards me.  
>When we crashed lips, she recoiled.<br>"Is _that _how I taste?" she raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><span>Leo's POV<span>

After I was fully healed, I thanked the Apollo campers.  
>I then headed off to Bunker Nine to clear my mind.<br>_Why would she mess with me?_ I thought. _Thalia clearly liked Nico.  
><em>I sighed as I pressed my palm into the rock formation. The doors opened. I examined my workplace. Same as a while ago. Empty except for me. I sighed. I closed the door for some time to work alone. I continued attaching Festus' head, good times, good times….  
>I heard footsteps on the ship's wooden planks. "Go away, Nyssa," I mumbled, still absorbed by my work.<br>"I'm not Nyssa," a voice corrected.  
>I turned around, seeing Thalia.<br>"Go away, _Thalia_," I sarcastically said, turning back to my work.  
>"I want to thank you again," she complained.<br>"_Really?_" I grumbled. I wiped my forehead. "Why don't you work on that?"  
>"Jeez, I just wanted to thank you…"<br>"Fine," I turned back. "Now wha-"  
>My lips were occupied with hers. I dropped my tools. I was stunned for a moment before I kissed her back. She grabbed my neck as I grabbed her waist.<br>I pulled away for a second.  
>"You're welcome,"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Nico's POV <span>(**sorry if there are too many POVs, I just want to make all the strings attach**)  
>(after spar)<p>

Well... that was weird.  
>Poor Leo.<br>Stupid Levko (**no offense**).  
>I sighed as I walked towards my cabin.<br>I opened the door. When I entered, I booby-trapped it so no one would bother me. And because Belle asked me for no reason a while ago...  
>"What did you just do?" a voice asked. I turned around. It was Ninja, with Silent sitting beside her.<br>"I booby-trapped it," I grinned. Their faces lit up.  
>"How?" Ninja eagerly asked. Silent punched his shoulder. "Oww.." he rubbed his shoulder.<br>"Soooo, how's you and Thalia?" she asked coolly and as anxiously as her twin.  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you like to know?"<br>"You see," she said persuasively. "There is some certain... say, women involved in some... conflict with their... emotions about.. um..you."  
>"<em>What<em>?" I said, confused.  
>"It involves... someone that starts with a P... L... and T..." Ninja paused. "And you..."<br>My mind raced.  
>"Percy likes Thalia and she like Levko?" my eyes widened.<br>"Well, _one _name is correct." Silent rolled his eyes.  
>"Thalia?" He nodded.<br>I heard the booby trap retract. I ran towards the door, looking through the door hole.  
>I saw Hannibal on top of Belle, making out. Ick!<br>"The plan worked. Good work, Belle" a voice said. I turned around, seeing not Silent or Ninja, but Pearl.  
>"Hey," my eyes scanned the room. "Where are the twins?" She shrugged.<br>She walked over to me. "Hey.." she said alluringly, stroking my chest. "Don't worry,"  
>I stepped back. "What are you doing?"<br>"Oh, nothing," she replied casually. "Just stripping" she winked as she took her shirt off. Oh gods... Not. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha. Cliffhanger! What is Pearl doing? Where are the twins? Why am I asking you these questions? Review!<br>**


	13. Let's Play

**PJO: What the-?  
>Chapter 13<br>Let's Play**

**MWAHAHA! FLUFFY LEMONADE SHALL ALWAYS PREVAIL! OOCNESS IS AWESOME! Note: Changed my name... also, sorry for not updating! I won't give you a pathetic excuse like every other author that does not update. I was just too busy. Period.  
>I also noticed that I put Leo building the Argo II in chapter 2, but, Percy's there already.<br>Well, if you noticed, this is AU, remember?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Nico's POV<span>

"Just stripping," she said as she took her shirt off. My eyes widened in shock, confusion, realization and... excitement. Yes. I admit it.  
>She threw her shirt at my face. It smelled like roses. Why the hell did I just smell that? She walked over to me.<br>Right now, she was just in her bra, which I could see her nipples sticking out...  
>"Time for a little..." she unhooked her bra. "Fun," she smiled as her bra fell to the ground.<br>She'd reached me, topless. She stroked my chest, which got me nervous.  
>"Umm... what are you doing in the Hades' cabin?" I asked trying not to glance down.<br>"Oh, you know," she said in a casual tone. "This," she smiled.  
>Pearl pushed me on my bed, jumping on me.<br>She smashed her lips into mine, hugging my neck. I grabbed her waist, by instinct, and pulled her closer. She licked my lower lip, then our tongues were battling for dominance. She ripped my shirt off and pulled off my pants and underwear, revealing my erect 7 inch member. She removed hers as well.  
>"You're not a virgin?" I asked.<br>"Of course not," she whispered as she started riding on me.

* * *

><p><span>Leo's POV<span>

"You're welcome,"  
>Thalia smiled back at me, then kissed me again, licking my bottom lip. She abruptly stopped.<br>"We need more privacy," she whispered.  
>"No problem," I grinned. I led her to the Argo II's bedroom. When we arrived at a bed, Thalia immediately jumped on me, ripping my shirt with her hands. She gently nipped at my neck, making me moan. She slowly kneeled, reaching my waistline. She opened my zipper and pulled down my pants, revealing my hard 8 inch member. She bent over and started licking it like an ice cream cone, making me moan in delight. She abruptly stopped and looked up at me.<br>"Valdez, your even bigger than di Angelo." she smirked. I grinned at her. "Let the _real _fun begin." she said as she stood up. She slowly and painfully teased me by taking off her shirt and throwing it at my face afterwards. She hugged part of her bra with one hand so when she unhooked it, it stayed up, torturing me. Thalia saw the look in my eyes and asked in an alluring tone; "Anxious, are we, Valdez?" I couldn't take it anymore.  
>I ripped off her bra from her hands, causing her to smirk. I ogled her perfect DD breasts. Thalia laughed as she pulled off her shorts and underwear, revealing her vagina. She pushed me into a bed, and stripped me of my clothes.<br>Before I knew it, she was on top of me. I noticed she was in 'control', I didn't like that. He yelped as I flipped us over, making me on top.  
>I then started pounding into her pussy, with her moaning.<br>After a while, we felt the warm mix of both of us cumming. (**Did you know that Cumming is a place?**)  
>I froze. Thalia as well.<br>Bunker Nine's massive door opened.  
>"Ah, fuck!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV <span>(after his 'birthday gift')

I headed towards the Argo II.  
>Leo <em>must<em> be there.  
>I wanted to start Truth or Dare again.<br>It has been _WAY_ too long.  
>I climbed up the platform, leading to the stairs.<br>"Leooooo!" I called out. I heard a curse. And a bump. Two.  
>I headed towards the source of sound, in a bed room.<br>I stuck my head in the doorway. I saw a head of curly hair, hearing it curse.  
>"Leo?" I called again.<br>Leo turned around, looking startled. He had strangely messy hair, but other than that, he was normal, fully clothed, but still strange.  
>"Oh, hi Percy," he grinned sheepishly, while Thalia was sitting casually cross-legged on a bed, with sweat stains on her clothes and fore head.<br>"What are you guys _doing?_" I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Wanted to play Go Fish in silence," Thalia held up her cards.<br>I noticed a deck of cards on the floor, it's box next to it.  
>"Well... okay... but, wanna join Truth or Dare?" I smiled.<br>"_Finally!_" she rolled her eyes. "The readers are getting bored!"  
>"Great, you just broke the fourth wall," I said as she ran out the door, grabbing the cards, the box, Leo, and me along with her.<br>I stopped abruptly, Vapor Travelling all of us to my cabin. (** everybody- except for Nico, Pearl, Silent and Ninja got ready and joined TOD, I'm just too lazy to put it in the story**)  
>We all appeared over Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Levko, Drew ('<strong>what? why's she here?' you ask? Well, I smartly<strong> **reply: whutever**) Belle, Hannibal, Kiki and the Stolls, most of which were laughing too much to realize that we were about to crash upon some of them. (**Notice that not all of them are here. too much people is the** **answer**)  
>"Holy fu-!" someone yelled. I think it was me.<br>Suddenly, Jason sprang out flying, and tackled us to the bed to minimize the casualties.  
>"*pant pant* Can't you Vapor Travel specifically on the ground!" Jason panted.<br>"Well, _soooo-reeee!_ No body's perfect!" I yelled. He ignored it. We all got up and joined the group.  
>"So, who's turn is it?" Leo asked.<br>"My turn," Drew said. "Travis, truth or dare?"  
>Travis smirked. "Dare,"<br>Drew evilly smiled. "I dare you to do the Golden Mango again! Only this time, on the Ares cabin saying;'For the buffest' "  
>Travis paled. "Crap... well, I guess were going to the Ares cabin then... I'll get my camera for proof!"<br>"I'm coming as a witness," Drew announced. They both left my cabin.  
>"Okay me net since it's my first time!" Leo volunteered. Nobody protested. "Okay... what's his name again? Levko! Because you shot me, truth or dare?"<br>Levko nervously said, "Dare,"  
>Leo chuckled. "You vulnerable to fire?" he asked as he extended his palm, flames sprouting from his forefingers. Three balls of flame the size of a fist sprouted from his hands.<br>"I dare you to juggle these," he smiled.  
>Levko reluctantly took them, with a pained expression on his face. He expertly juggled the napalm expertly, but not without receiving third degree burns.<br>When finished, he threw them right back at Leo, knowing he would catch them unaffected.  
>"You know how much that hurts?" Levko angrily spat at the darer.<br>"You know how much it hurt when you, a legendary warrior of the king of the olympians, shot me with an orb of electricity, which knocked me out wit one hit, even though I tried to deflect it with _white-hot __flames_?" Leo flung back at him.  
>"Ohhh... <em>burn!<em>" I called out.  
>"Literally..." Connor snickered.<br>Levko leered at me. "Truth or dare, Perce?"

* * *

><p><strong>NEED IDEAS FOR DARE. Will update ASAP.<strong>


	14. The Kalamari

**PJO: What the-?****  
><strong>**Chapter 14**

**BWAAAAAAA! Bet you weren't expecting me to update, huh? SORRY. I lied. "ASAP" my ass... It's been almost two FREAKING years. I am a bad writer! I guess I just got lost in... life... (Percy: Nice excuse, ya f*ck)****  
><strong>**Anyways, I can't think of anything now that I'm back... review your ideas please!**

Percy's POV

_Levko sneered at me. "Truth or Dare, Perce?"_

"Dare, obviously," I scoffed.  
>"Um... eat a squid?" he asked tentatively <strong>(Percy: You mean tentacally? Me: YOU MAKE NO SENSE)<strong>.  
>"<em>Oooooooh<em>" everyone oohed.  
>"Easy," but everyone saw my face.<br>"Um, Percy?" Thalia's eyebrow furrowed. "You alright? You look... constipated."  
>"What?" I realized I did. "St- Shut up! I can do it. I'm a MAN"<br>Levko rubbed his hands together. "Alright! To the sushi stand!"  
>We all got out of the room headed towards the Hestia Cabin. When we got there, they were the same as always. Scared like SHIT of me.<br>"Um, Percy?" one of the boys looked scared, asking. "Wh- wh- why are you h-here? Not that you're not allowed"  
>You see, before I almost destroyed the cabin for *shiver* their 50% off All-You-Can-Eat Fish buffet for 5 drachmas.<br>"Actually... I'm here as a customer." I said. The Hestia followers **(Hestia is like Artemis, a virgin goddess)** looked like their eyes would pop off.  
>They looked at us. "5 drachmas each please," one of the kids said, greedily. He had a mustache and a unibrow. They were both symmetrical.<br>"Um no just Percy," Leo called from the back. More eye-popping.  
>"Alright, then. What do you want, mister Percy?" asked Mr. Unibrow.<br>"Squid," I looked away so they wouldn't see my face.  
><em>"Percy, what are you<em>doing!?" a voice asked in my head, as strong as an earthquake. __Dad._ Of course, being me, I ignored him.  
>They gave me a platter of kalamari. "I thought this was a sushi joint?" I asked as I saw Clarrise and other Ares kids feasting on my fish friends.<br>"Well, you asked for squid..." Mr. Unibrow said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't you?"  
>I picked it up, irritated. I could hear it's tiny squid voice in my head. <em>"Help meeeee *blup blup*"<em>  
><span>"Wait, this is __live?_" I asked, enraged.  
>Mr. Unibrow's unibrow looked like it would fall off. "Um... yes?" He answered in a tiny voice.<br>"Hrrrrrgk!" one of the Ares kid had a salmon escaping from her throat. How did she fit the entire thing in her mouth? **(Hehe *dirty thought*)**  
><span>Suddenly all the seafood floated in the air and started slapping every one.  
>"Percy are you- <em>gak!<em>" Levko couldn't finish his sentence, a swordfish nearly impaled him.  
>Everyone else, too.<br>"Percy what the fu- _oof!_" "AH! He realeased the Kraken! Shiiiii- _hhhrk!_"  
>And I stood there, laughing. "Be free my sea-friends!"<br>_"Yes my loooooord" "You betcha!" "I'm the_ KRAAAAAAKEEEN!" "_Shut up Jeremy! Sorry lord!_"  
><em><span>"Good job!"<span>_my dad laughed heartily.  
>And I smiled like crazy as I saw flying kalamari drop into the lake.<p>

**Was that enough? I'm really sorry, no lemons for now. But I think this was pretty funny. REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


	15. UPDATE TIME! (Sorry)

Wow, guys! 69 Favs! LOL But seriously, though. I completely forgot about this story. You know, life, school and stuff. Keep following, not sure, but I MIGHT update. maybe we can reach a few more favs? IDK but seriously. I might begin updating this. IMO I'll start in a few days. ITS SUMMER (lets reach 75 favs) 


End file.
